A New Beginning 2 Lady's revenge
by NicaDaRebel
Summary: Lady broke out of prison to get revenge on Sky and Bloom.
1. The beginning

A New Beginning 2; Lady's Revenge

At Bloom's and Sky's room at Earklion….

Bloom and Sky entered their room kissing, and then Sky and Bloom fell to the bed, then Sky toke off his shirt then started to undress Bloom.

When they were completely naked already Bloom stopped.

"Why?" Sky asked her.

"We have a four year old daughter at the other room Sky" Bloom replied.

"She's-kiss-fast-kiss-asleep-kiss" Sky said while kissing Bloom on the lips.

"You-kiss-sure-kiss" Bloom said while kissing Sky on the lips.

"I'm-kiss- sure…."Sky said but was cut-off by:

"Mommy, daddy? Spring said while crying.

Bloom put on her bra and gave her husband an angry glare.

"Why honey?" Bloom asked Spring sweetly while she and Sky were putting on their other clothes.

"I had a nightmare about the girl again" Spring said sweetly but was still crying.

"You wanna sleep with us honey?" Bloom asked her.

She stopped crying and nodded while heading to her mother's and father's bed.

The family slept in peace.

In the morning….

Sky woke up and found out his wife and daughter is gone.

He rushed down stairs and found them in relief in the dinning room.

"Hi daddy!" Spring said while hugging her father.

"Morning honey!" Bloom said while kissing on the cheek when she went out of the kitchen door.

"Morning bro!" Brandon said.

"Hey! Why are you here?" Sky asked.

"Bella missed Spring" Brandon replied.

"And…." Sky said with a smile.

"and we wanted to eat your wife's delicious food" Brandon said.

"That's right!" Stella and Musa said while going in the dining room.

"Musa you're here! Who else is here" Sky asked in a surprised tone.

"Oh just the gang" Bloom said while bringing out blueberry pancakes from the kitchen.

"So where's the children" Sky asked while sitting down on his chair in the dining room.

"In the playroom" Flora said while going inside the dining room with Helia and Rose on her hands.

"Children time to eat!" Bloom shouted.

The children immediately went to the dining room to eat.

30 minutes later….

"You wanna eat another pancake Aaron" Brandon asked sweetly.

Aaron didn't respond.

"Aww come on Aaron I said I was sorry" Brandon said.

Aaron still ignored her father

"Hey what is this about? Nabu asked Brandon.

"Aaron was talking to this princess and Brandon dragged her away" Stella said while laughing.

Brandon looked down meaning he was sad that made Bella mad that she said:

"Aaron if you don't forgive daddy I'm going to tell you're secret" Bella said angrily.

"Oh yes daddy I would like another pancake" Aaron said sacredly.

Everyone laughed.

"Guys we should do this often" Layla said still laughing.

"Hey about every Sunday which is tomorrow?" Bloom ased.

"YAY!" every child shouted even Rose.

"Ok guys definitely tomorrow!" Bloom said.


	2. At the park

At the private park...

"Daddy! Can I and Bella and the others go to the playground" Spring asked her dad.

"Sure honey!" Sky said.

"Yay!" Spring and her friends said while they ran to the playground.

"Sandwich?" Bloom asked Sky while holding a plate of it.

"Sure" Sky said while getting a sandwich from the plate.

"Oh my gosh to sun is about to set! " Bloom squealed while sitting on Sky.

Sky looked at Bloom and she was glowing and freakin beautiful.

Then Bloom noticed that Sky was staring at her.

"What?" Bloom asked while blushing.

Then Sky suddenly kissed her, and she kissed him back.

"I love you" Sky said when he broke the kiss.

"I love you too" Bloom said.

Then they kissed again.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Spring said that made her parents break the kiss.

"Honey you could get some of this yummy sandwiches if only your father knows what day it is next week" Bloom said.

"Come on daddy you can do it, for me daddy, do it for me!" Spring said.

"Of course I know what it is next week it is your birthday little girl!" Sky said while picking up Spring.

"Yay I can have sandwiches" Spring said.

The family rejoiced until Riven shouted and punched Brandon.

"What's happening?" Sky asked shocked.

"THIS GUY'S SON KISSED MY DAUGHTER!" Riven shouted still punching Brandon.

"What! Your son kissed Melody!" Musa shouted to Stella.

Riven was fighting with Brandon, and Musa was fighting with Stella.

"Guys stop it the children are watching!" Flora said while covering Alex's and Rose's eyes and ears.

Then Musa, Riven, Brandon, and Stella stopped fighting.

"Daddy I'm sorry it just slipped" Aaron said sorrily.

"Honey you ok?" Musa asked Melody.

"Yeah mom" Melody.

"Is this the secret Bella?" Brandon asked Bella while she and her mother and brother was helping him up.

Bella nodded.

"Dad please I don't wanna go home" Rhythm said while Riven drags him and his sister.

"Uncle I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" Aaron said.

"Oh ok i'll forgive you but stay away from my daughter!" Riven shouted.

"I'm sorry Stella for shouting at you" Musa said.

"I'm sorry for my son" Stella said.

They both hugged each other.

"That's more like it!" Flora said while hugging them too.

"For the record that was a good kiss" Melody said while kissing Aaron on the cheek when no one was looking.

"Guy's we need to go bye, but go to Spring's ball next week ok" Bloom said while her and her husband and Spring went to their carriage and left.


	3. Our play date

The next day...

_Ding-dong!_

"I'll get it!" Spring said.

"Honey let me" Bloom said.

"No me!" Spring shouted while laughing and running to the door.

Bloom ran after while laughing.

"I won hahahaha!" Spring said while opening the door.

"Hey Spring!" Bella said while hugging Spring.

"Hey Bella!" Spring said while hugging back Bella.

"Hey guys why are you here?" Bloom asked.

"Ummm... guys can you watch over Melody and Rhythm for us, because me and Riven are going to a date?" Musa asked Bloom.

"Us also and little Sally?" Stella asked Bloom also while holding out Aaron and Bella.

"And who are you honey" Bloom asked Sally sweetly.

"Sally a princess your majesty, I'm a friend of Aaron" Sally answered sweetly.

"Is this the girl that Aaron was talking to?" Bloom whispered to Stella.

Stella nodded

"Ummm...us also?" Flora said while smiling.

"Of course!" Bloom said.

"Honey who is it?" Sky said while going to the door holding a plate of waffles with honey syrup.

"Oh god what is that bro it smells extra delicious" Riven said while pointing at the plate that Sky is holding.

"Waffles with honey syrup made by my beautiful wife" Sky said while hugging Bloom.

Then Riven suddenly got the plate then ate it with Brandon and Helia.

"Not cool guys!" Sky said while trying to get back the waffles, but failed because when he got it back it was finished.

"Honey they're because they are going to a date and they want us to watch the children." Bloom said.

"Oh ok then children come on in!" Sky said.

Then all of them came in.

"Thanks guys!" Stella and the others shouted while leaving.

"Spring before you play with you're friends can you and them eat breakfast first" Bloom said.

"Sure mommy!" Spring said.

30 minutes later...

"Ok you can play already honey! " Bloom said.

"Yay come on guys!" Spring said.

Spring's P.O.V

Melody was with Aaron and Sally.

Rose was with Bella in her closet.

Rhythm was alone and that how he liked it.

And she was with Alex.

"So Alex you going to my ball?" I asked.

"Of course!" Alex said.

There was an awkward silence, and Rhythm was the one who broke it.

"So Spring who are you going to dance first at the ball?" Rhythm asked.

"Ummm...I don't know yet maybe the first one asks me!"I said sarcastically.

Alex and I laughed.

"Maybe I will be first one" Rhythm said while kissing my right hand.

I blushed.

"Or maybe me" Alex said while kissing my left hand.

I blushed again.

"No me!" Rhythm shouted.

"No me!" Alex said.

Melody's P.O.V

"So Aaron won't you like to introduce me to your friend" Sally said to break up Aaron's stare at Melody.

"Ummm... this is Melody, Sally" Aaron said.

"Hi I'm Melody!" I said sweetly.

"Hi I'm Sally, you do know that me and Aaron are in a relationship" Sally said.

"Ummm... that I didn't know" I said while walking out.

"Melody wait! We don't have any relationship" Aaron said while holding my shoulder so that I won't leave.

"Um.. Actually we have" Sally said.

"No we don't" Aaron said while putting his arms around me.

"Um...we do" Sally said while removing his arms off me putting it on her.

"Sally listen..." Aaron said but was cut off by me.

"Listen here sister, I don't know who you think are but you better stay away from Aaron because if says you're not in a relationship with him, then you're not" I shouted.

"Hey do who do you think you are saying this to a princess" she shouted back.

"Ummmm... the girl that Aaron kissed yesterday" I said while laughing.

"How dare you kiss my boyfriend" Sally said.

At that time the girls were both fighting over Aaron.

"Ladies lets settle this in a mature manner shall we" Aaron said sweetly.

"Yeah we should" I said angrily " Aaron my dad is right stay away from me".

"Melody I like you not her" Aaron said while pointing at Sally.

"Aaron were still kids" I said" Wait till were in college ok"

"OK " Aaron said sadly.

Then I left poor Aaron there with Sally and went to Bella and Rose thinking maybe they'll cheer me up.

Bella's P.O.V

"So which of this dresses should Spring wear at the ball?" I asked Rose while holding 2 dresses on my hands.

Rose picked the light yellow one.

"Correct again girl!" Bella said while picking her up again.

Then Melody went to her.

"Hi Bells, can I join you guys" Melody asked me then I nodded.

"Ok what do you think should Melody wear to the ball to make my brother go bonkers because of her?" I said while chuckling.

"Bella you're the worst" Melody said while chuckling also.

Rose chose the pink one.

"Correct girl, you're ready to be a the number one fashion diva" I said while picking up Rose which made Melody join us.

When I put Rose down she immediately fell asleep.

"So what happened girl with my brother?" I said.

"Nothing I just said that if he wanted to kiss me again he needed to never see that girl again and wait until were college" Melody said sadly.

"It's ok Melody" I said while hugging her.

Spring's P.O.V

Alex and Rhythm were still fighting over her.

Then I snapped and shouted "If guys don't stop fighting I won't dance with any of you".

Then they stopped fighting.

"Ok then play rock,paper,scissors, and the one who wins will dance with me first" I said.

Then Alex won, then I hugged him.

"Ok guys break it up !" My dad said.

"Oh sorry sir" Alex said.

"Hi honey time to go home" aunt Flora said while picking up Rose.

"So how was your date?" My mom asked aunt Stella.

"Awesome" aunt Stella said.

"Thanks Bloom for taking care of them" Musa said.

Then the others left after Bloom made them lunch.


	4. The Ball

The night of the ball…..

Spring's P.O.V

I was brushing my hair after a bath when Bella came in with Rose beside her.

"Hi Spring!" Bella said.

"Hi Bells, hi Rose" I said.

"Hi" Rose responded cutely.

At that moment Melody came in with Tina.

"Hi birthday girl!" Melody said.

"Hi" I responded.

Then Bella noticed that I wasn't dress up yet and said "why aren't dressed up yet, you know the party will start any minute now" .

"I couldn't chose between these dresses" I said while pointing at my dresses on my bed.

Then Bella whispered something to Rose then she nodded, then she walked over to my bed, then said cutely while pointing at my yellow dress " You should wear this one".

Then I wore it then went outside.

"Girl that one suits you very much" Molly and Polly said at the same time when they arrived at my room.

"Thanks" I said.

"Your majesties they need you down stairs now" One servant said.

Then all of us went down and assembled.

Normal P.O.V

"King Nabu and Queen Layla with their daughters: Princess Molly and Princess Polly" The announcer shouted.

Then they descended from the stairs.

"Mister Timmy and Miss Techna with their children: George, Brady, and Tina" The announcer shouted.

Then they descended from the stairs.

"Mister Riven and Miss Musa with their children: Rhythm and Melody" The announcer shouted.

Then they descended from the stairs.

"King Helia and Queen Flora with their children: Prince Alex and Princess Rose" The announcer shouted.

Then they descended from the stairs.

"King Brandon and Queen Stella with their children: Prince Aaron and Princess Bella.

Then they descended from the stairs.

"And lastly, King Sky and Queen Bloom with the birthday girl: Princess Spring" The announcer shouted.

Then they descended from the stairs.

When everyone sited the announcer shouted "It is time for the royal cutting of the cake".

Then Sky, Bloom, and Spring went over to the cake then sliced it.

Everyone rejoiced.

The royal family went back to their sit after everyone sang happy birthday to Spring.

"It is time for the present of Princess Molly and Princess Polly" The announcer said.

Then everyone clapped then Princess Molly and Princess Polly danced Teach Me How To Dougie.

Then everyone clapped again.

"It is time for the present of Rhythm and Melody for Princess Spring" The announcer said.

Then Melody and Rhythm sang a remix of hot n cold and Living on a prayer.

Then everyone clapped and started to dance.

3 hours later….

Everyone left except the gang and the children were at garden playing

Then suddenly the children came running to the adults and shouted" Someone toke Spring!"

"What!" The adults shouted back.


	5. Lady's Back

Then Spring came in the door ran to her mom and dad.

"Mommy, Daddy, the girl kidnapped me, luckily I escaped" Spring said while crying on her mother's dress.

"Who honey?" Bloom asked her furiously.

"The girl in my nightmares Mommy" Spring said still crying.

Then a servant came running in shouting" Your majesties Lady broke out of jail".

"What!" The adults shouted.

The children was shock because they didn't know who was Lady.

"Mommy who's Lady?" Rose asked cutely.

"Honey, an old enemy of ours" Flora answered.

"Dismissed" Sky said while waving his hand to the servant.

The servant bowed and left.

"Sky what will we do? What if she comes after…." Bloom said ,but then stopped.

"Honey, can you describe the girl" Bloom said.

"She has brown hair and she's wearing a black and white stripes clothes" Spring said while still crying.

"Yep that's Lady alright" Stella said.

"wait, wait, wait, guys how could she break out of prison ,she was stripped of her powers right?" Musa said.

"Yeah, unless she got help" Techna said.

Everyone's eyes widened, except the confused children.

"Honey did you say that you saw Lady from your dreams?" Sky asked Spring.

Spring nodded.

"Is there anyone else in your dream?" Bloom asked Spring.

She nodded and said "There was a man".

"Can you describe him?" Layla asked.

"All I can remember is that he has gold hair" Spring said.

"Baltor" Bloom said furiously.

"Mommy isn't Baltor your enemy too?" Tina said to Techna.

"Hahhaha what an adorable child, but also smart" A male voice said behind them.


	6. Mermaids?

Everyone looked back and saw…..

"Baltor" the winx and the specialist shouted while preparing for a fight

"Oh you guys missed me" Baltor said.

"Baltor I swear if you touch any of our children, you'd wish you haven't been born" Bloom warned Baltor while hiding Spring.

"Oh you do miss me" Baltor said while teleporting and leaning to Bloom and kissed her.

Bloom tried to push away, but Baltor was to strong.

"Get off her" Sky shouted while pushing Baltor away from Bloom.

"Hey at least I didn't hurt her feelings"Baltor said while standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Sky demanded while hugging his wife.

"Oh you know sleeping with her, but when you guys woke up it was a big mistake, and when my little sis came to the room you asked her to marry you!" Baltor said.

"What are you talking about? Who's your sister?" Sky asked.

"Me" Lady said while walking in.

"Lady is your sister?" Musa and Stella shouted.

"Girls lets go Believix!" Bloom shouted.

So they did.

"Back away fairies!" Lady shouted as she threw six glowing blue balls at them.

The fairies glowed then fell, But still glowing, then all husbands and children came running to them.

"What did you do to them?" Riven shouted concerned of her glowing wife.

"Turned them into…" Lady said.

Then the girls stopped glowing.

"Mermaids" Lady said while laughing with her brother.

"Since you made me suffer Sky, I'm making you suffer…." Lady said still laughing with her brother.

"By making your wife and their wives mermaids during the night, but during the day faires,they can not turn normal, so meaning you can' t have se…" Baltor said but was cut-off by:

"Shut you racist! There are children in the children in the room" Nabu shouted then looked back at his wife.

Lady and Baltor just laughed harder at this.

"Mommy?" Rose said sadly while looking at her mother.

"Oh is the little girl wanna be like her mother?" Lady said while turning all the female children into mermaids.

"Daddy!" Spring shouted when she saw her tail.

"OH YOU BASTARDS!" Sky shouted while charging with his sword on his hand at Lady and Baltor but they disappeared.


	7. The decision

"You ok honey?" Sky asked Bloom and Spring.

"Yeah, but my butt hurts" Bloom said.

"That doesn't count as an ok" Sky said as he kissed Bloom on the cheek.

"Daddy my butt super hurts" Spring complained.

"Oh honey you'll be ok soon" Sky said as he carried his daughter and put her on couch.

"Hey I don't have my powers!" Layla shouted while trying to use it.

"Me too!" Musa shouted also trying to use her powers.

"Guys were mermaids not fairies !" Techna shouted.

"Hey no need to shout! Not all of us are smart as you are!" Stella shouted.

"Hey I was just pointing out that were mermaids!"Techna shouted back.

"Guys stop fighting, there's children in the room" Flora pointed out.

Then Stella and Techna stopped fighting.

Bloom and the others and the children were wearing the same colours of bra and tail of their dresses earlier so meaning:

Bloom has a light blue tail and bra

Spring has a light yellow tail and bra.

Stella has an orange tail and bra.

Bella has a neon violet tail and bra.

Flora has a light green tail and a light pink bra.

Rose has a blue tail and bra.

Musa has a red tail and bra.

Melody has a pink tail and bra.

Techna has a light purple tail and bra.

Tina has the same colour of tail and bra as her mother.

Layla has a neon green tail and bra, so does Molly and Polly.

"Daddy I'm thirsty" Bella said to Brandon.

"Me too" Stella said.

"Hey me too Nabu" Layla said.

"Me too" Every mermaid said in the room.

"Ok we'll get you some" Sky said as he and the other boys got water from the kitchen.

"Oh honey can you put salt in it" Bloom said.

Sky came back in the Ball room and said "What?"

"Can you put salt in it?" Musa repeated it for Bloom.

"When did you like salt in your drink?" Riven asked as he and others went back to the to the ball room with lots of water.

"Since you know awhile ago when Baltor and Lady turned us to mermaids" Stella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys we have alot of beaches in Andros" Nabu said as he gave his wife water with salt.

"Hey that's right, but we can't use our powers to make the portal" Layla said as she drank the water.

"So we can do it at the morning" Stella said as she drank her water.

"Yeah we have alot of guest rooms upstairs" Bloom said.

Spring yawned and then said"Mommy I'm sleepy", then collapsed on the floor.

"Me too" Bella said, then collapsed also.

"I think Bella should sleep with Spring" Sky said as she got Spring off the floor and went upstairs with Brandon which is carrying Bella.

"Yeah me too" Brandon said.

Every father brought their daughters and wives to their rooms then slept except Bloom and Sky.

Sky's P.O.V

"Bloom you know what Baltor said awhile ago" I said.

"Don't worry Sky as you said before you love me not her" Bloom said as she kissed me on the lips.

I started to kiss back then started to remove her bra, but she stopped me.

"Sky..." Bloom said.

"What?" I said sadly.

"You know we can't" Bloom said.

"Please" I pleaded her.

"No Sky, if I get pregnant its going to be a half fish" Bloom said.

"Oh...ok, but if we fix things already you promise we can do it freely" I said.

"Sure honey" Bloom said as she kissed me on the lips, then stopped and hugged me, then we fell asleep.


	8. In Andros

In the morning...

Normal P.O.V

Bloom woke up then saw that she was in her Believix outfit.

She got up from bed and rushed down stairs, where her friends and their daughters are.

"Morning sunshine" Flora said as she gave Bloom a cup of coffee.

"Morning" Bloom said as she sipped her coffee.

"Mommy look at my outfit!" Spring shouted as she flew out of her room with Bella.

Spring's outfit was the same as Bloom when she got her winx.

Bella has the same out fit bas Stella when she got her winx.

Rose has the same outfit as Flora when she got her winx.

Melody has the same outfit as Musa when she got her winx.

Tina has the same outfit as Techna when she got her winx.

And Molly and Polly had the same out fit as their mom's when she got her winx.

"Oh honey you look absolutely..." Bloom said but was cut off by:

"Like your mom" Sky said as he went down and hugged Bloom.

"Mommy! Brady and George keeps on teasing me" Tina shouted as she hugged her mom.

"Brady, George stop teasing your sister please" Techna said sweetly as she wiped the tears off Tina's face.

"Hey, Melody something smells fishy doesn't it" Rhythm said as he laughed.

"Why you little..." Melody said while kicking Rhythm on the leg.

"Hey it was just a joke" Rhythm said as he rubbed his painful leg.

"Not a good one" Melody said putting out her tongue.

"Guys stop fighting" Alex said.

"He started it" Melody said.

"Again it was a joke" Rhythm said.

"And again it wasn't a good one" Melody said.

"Stop it" Molly and Polly shouted at the same time.

Then they stopped.

"Thank you" Alex said.

"Mom can we play at the playroom" Spring asked Bloom.

"Sure honey" Bloom said.

"Yay!" Spring shouted as she her other fiends flew to the playroom.

"Girls lets get cooking" Bloom said as she and her friends went to the kitchen.

30 minutes later...

"Time to eat" Bloom shouted.

Then everyone rushed to the dining room, and started eating.

30 minutes later...

"Ok lets start packing our things" Stella said.

"But mom all of our stuffs are in Solaria, do we need to go back there and get it?" Aaron said.

"No need" Bella said.

Bella snapped her fingers and her bags appeared.

"Cool now mine" Aaron said.

Bella snapped her fingers again and Aaron's bags appeared.

"Thanks sis" Aaron said still amazed.

The others did the same and the room was full of bags.

"Ok let me do the honour of doing the portal" Layla said.

Then Layla waved her hand and there came a portal.

"Lets go" Flora said holding the hand of Rose.

Then they all entered the portal.

When they arrived they were in the Royal castle in Andros.

"Ok I already ordered my servants to build small swimming pools in each room" Layla said.

"Umm...Layla can we just sleep in the ocean" Flora said.

"Sure, lets go" Layla said.

"Yay were going swimming!" Bella and Spring squealed.

When they arrived at the beach Bloom put her right in the water and then she became a mermaid.

So did the others.

12 hours later...

"Mommy I'm sleepy" Spring said as she laid her head on Bloom's tail.

"Do you want to sleep at the castle or here?" Bloom asked her.

"At the castle" Spring said.

"Ok then, go dry your tail and fly to the castle and got to your room" Bloom said.

"Ok" Spring said as she dried her tail.

"Oh Spring I'll go with you" Bella said as she dried her tail also.

30 minutes later...

Bloom and Sky was the only one in the beach and the sun was setting.

"You always liked sunsets right?" Sky said as he kissed Bloom softly.

Bloom started to kiss him back, then Sky removed her bra.

Bloom transported them in their room.

They fell to the bed.

Sky toke off his shirt and pants.

And they went that night.


	9. Training

In the morning...

Then Bloom woke up.

"Oh god" Bloom said while looking at her self that made Sky wake up.

"Morning" Sky said to not make Bloom angry but failed.

"Oh don't you morning me mister" Bloom said angrily while putting on her Believix clothes.

"Hey you liked it" Sky said putting on his clothes.

"Oh don't pick a fight with me Sky, remember I'm in my Believix" Bloom said angrily while standing up from their bed.

"Oh but I know you use it on me" Sky said while chuckling and standing from the bed.

"How so?" Bloom said while chuckling and holding a fireball.

"Sorry Bloom, I got carried away" Sky said.

"Oh honey I forgive you" Bloom said while hugging Sky.

"Thanks" Sky said while hugging her back.

"I love you" Bloom said while kissing him quickly on the lips.

"I love you too" Sky said while kissing her back.

Then they both heard a loud scream that made everyone else wake up.

"What the hell was that?" Stella said when she and her family went to Bloom's and Sky's room.

"I don't know, but I think it came from Musa's and Riven's room" Flora said when she and her family arrived at Bloom's and Sky's room.

"Let's go" Bloom said.

Then everyone came to Musa's and Riven's room, and when they arrived they saw Musa crying on the floor with Riven comforting her.

"Musa what happened?" Layla asked.

Musa stopped crying and then said to the children "Kids why don't play at the garden down stairs".

Then all of the children went to garden and played.

"And can you guys please go down also I need some girl time" Musa said while kissing Riven on the cheek.

Then all of the guys went down stairs.

Then Musa started to cry again.

"Honey what's wrong" Flora said while comforting her.

Musa went to the bathroom and the other girls followed her.

Then she handed something to Bloom.

Bloom and the girls knew what it was and then Bloom read it then shouted "Musa you're pregnant!".

Then Musa started to cry harder.

"Musa what are you going to do now?" Layla asked Musa.

"I don't know, but if we don't defeat Baltor soon my baby is going to be a half fish or a full time fairy" Musa said while crying.

"Don't worry Musa we'll beat Baltor faster than you can start shopping for this baby's clothes" Stella joked.

Musa started to chuckle and then she started to say "Thanks Stella, we all needed a laugh".

"Keep that smile on your face because I'm going to make the best breakfast you've ever had" Bloom said.

"Thanks Bloom" Musa said.

Then the girls went down and Bloom started to cook.

30 minutes later...

"Time to eat everyone!" Bloom shouted.

Then everyone rushed to the dining room, and sat down.

"And this for you Musa" Bloom said as she handed a plate of waffles with walnut and maple syrup.

"Ahhhh...don't I get something like that "Sky complained.

"Nope because you get that everyday" Bloom said as she kissed the cheek of Sky and sat beside him.

30 minutes later...

"Ok children go play while me and the adults plan something" Bloom said.

"Ok mommy" Spring said as she and the others went away.

"So here's the plan we attack Baltor tomorrow and Musa you're not allowed because you know and we train today" Bloom said.

"Because I'm pregnant I can't fight" Musa said annoyed.

"Ummmm...yes" Stella said while rolling her eyes.

"But..." Musa said but was cut off by:

"No buts Musa, your pregnant and all should do is a RR" Layla said.

"Rock and Roll" Musa said still annoyed.

"No, rest and relaxation honey" Flora said.

"Oh ok" Musa said giving up.

"That's a good girl" Riven said while kissing he head.

"Wait there's still one more problem guys" Stella said.

"What's that Stella?" Bloom asked.

"Where do we find Baltor and Lady" Stella answered.

"Leave that to us, but we can give you and an answer later for now let's train" Techna said.

Then all of them started training.

12 hours later...

"Guys I got the the place where Baltor and Lady are hiding!" Techna shouted.


	10. You're what!

"Where is it Techna?" Bloom asked.

"Here in Andros" Timmy answered.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah under the sea" Techna said.

"I've got to get Spring in a safe place" Bloom said while panicking.

"Honey, honey calm down" Sky said as he was calming down Bloom.

"No I can't, remember why Lady is in jail" Bloom said still panicky.

Sky looked down at his feet.

"Wwait, why is Lady I jail?" Stella asked.

Bloom started to cry and sit down on the couch and then Sky tried to comfort her.

"Honey please stop crying" Flora said as she sat down and comforted her.

Then she slowly stopped crying.

"So why is Lady in jail?" Layla asked.

"Because I heard her hiring an assassin to kill Bloom and Spring" Sky said.

"Oh why that little...I ouatta" Stella said really angrily.

"Honey calm down" Brandon said.

Then suddenly all of the girls sparkled.

"Ouch!" Stella complained because she fell to the floor.

"Good thing I'm on the couch" Flora teased.

"OOOOOOWWWWYYYYYYY" someone screamed.

"Mommy Tina fell on her butt again" Brady said while laughing who was carrying Spring.

"Classic bro" George said who was carrying his mermaid sister.

"Ouch be careful Aaron my butt still hurts" Bella complained who was being carried by Aaron.

Then Alex arrived the room with Rose on his arms who was crying.

"Oh honey you ok?" Flora asked Rose when she got her.

Rose shook her head angrily.

"Oh honey you'll be back normal soon" Flora said as she kissed her forehead.

"Mommy Rhythm keeps on letting me fall" Melody complained who was being carried by Rhythm.

"Hey it's not my fault you're heavy" Rhythm teased while putting his sister down.

"Hey it's also not my fault you lack strength" Melody teased.

Then Spring and Bella giggled.

"What's so funny?" Rhythm said angrily.

"You're so funny and cute" Bella answered.

"Really the great and so beautiful Bella thinks my brother's cute" Melody said.

"Yep and also me" Spring said.

This idea made Alex twitch.

Then all of the children yawned.

"Honey why don't you carry Spring upstairs" Flora said to Alex.

"Ok" Alex said hiding his excitement.

"Hey dad can I just carry Bella she's not heavy" Rhythm said.

"Sure" Riven said "I'll feel the same way with your mother".

"I heard that" Musa said.

"Then who'll carry me?" Melody asked.

Brady was carrying Rose and George was carrying Tina.

"Wwwait where's Molly and Polly?" Lady said.

"Right here your majesty" two servants said who carrying them.

"Oh can you please carry them upstairs" Nabu said.

Then they did.

"Still on the floor" Melody complained.

"Oh just carry her Aaron" Rhythm said.

Then Aaron carried her upstairs.

Then the adults were the only one left at the living room.

In the morning...

The adults are still the only ones in the living room.

Then suddenly every woman in the room turned into a fairy.

Then suddenly Bloom ran to the bathroom.

Then everyone followed her.

When they arrived Bloom was vomiting like hell.

"Honey whats wrong?" Sky asked her as he rubbed her back.

"Nothing I'm just reacting from Stella's Dinner" Bloom lied.

"Hey I worked hard on that" Stella said.

"Oh ok I'll tell the truth" Bloom said.

"Were listening" Techna said.

"I'm pregnant" Bloom said.


	11. Author's Note

To my Readers,

Oh yeah guys I'm going to start My Love Life this weekend but don't worry I'll still update chapters for A New Beginning 2; Lady's Revenge. Please review .

-Stay cool, Winxcouples288


	12. Author's Note 2

To my Readers,

My mom gave me my own laptop, and now I can update around 7:00 to !.Also I'm updating the first chapter of "My Love Life" today, hope you like it!

-Stay cool winxcouples288


	13. The day

"How old?" Stella asked.

"3 hours" Bloom said with a nervous smile.

"At least I'm not the only one whose going to stay from the fight" Musa said.

"Honey why didn't you tell us?" Flora said.

"Because you're going to freak out" Bloom answered.

"You're damn right were right we will" Stella said angrily.

"Stella please give her a brake" Layla said.

Musa yawned.

"Come on you're pregnant you're not suppose to be up at 2:00 am" Riven said leading her upstairs.

"You too honey" Sky said leading Bloom up too.

When Bloom laid down Sky also did.

"Sky I have a question?" Bloom asked Sky.

"What is it honey?" Sky asked her.

"Did you and Lady, you know have you know Sex?" Bloom asked. Him.

"No honey, now sleep" Sky said.

"Ok love you" Bloom said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too" kissing her back.

In the morning...

"Hun were going, please stay here" Sky said.

"What will I do while I'm here?" Bloom said annoyed.

"Watch over Musa and the children" Sky said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok" Bloom said still annoyed.

"Promise you will stay?" Sky asked.

"Ok, but promise you'll be careful" Bloom said.

"OK hun" Sky said while he and the others went through a portal.

"Bloom don't worry" Musa said.

"Stop saying that, you know you're also pregnant" Bloom said.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Musa said.

"I know you're also worried" Bloom said.

"Who wouldn't be?" Musa said.

Sky's P.O.V

"Hello Sky" Lady said form behind them.

"Hey sis don't tell me this is my future brother-in-law" Baltor joked.

"Oh stop it, you flatter me" Lady joked.

"So what made you visit?" Baltor asked.

"To kill you both" Stella answered.

"Hey not in front of the kid" Lady said while getting a brunette with blond highlights girl.

"Who's this?" Layla asked.

"Mine and Sky's child" Lady said.

"What?" Bloom and Musa shouted.

"Bloom?" Sky said

" Musa?" Riven said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Techna asked.

Then Bloom and Musa gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sky and Riven said at the same time.

Then Bloom and Musa collapsed to the ground at their back was Baltor holding a knife with blood.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted whole going to Bloom's side.

"Musa!" Riven shouted while going to Musa's side


	14. The fight

"Let's go!" Stella said while opening a portal to Andros.

Then everyone entered the portal including Sky and Riven who were carrying their unconciuos wives.

"Mommy who was that?" Georgia asked.

"Good people" Baltor said.

"Yuck" Georgia said in disgust.

"That's my girl" Lady said hugging Georgia.

Sky's P.O.V

Bloom and Musa is laying on the bed healed already, BUT THEIR BABIES ARE DEAD.

Bloom started to wake up.

"Bloom you ok?" I asked worriedly.

She didn't answer.

"Musa you're up" Riven said while hugging her.

"What happened?" Musa asked.

"You got stabbed by Baltor, and you said you will stay, but you didn't why didn't you stay" Riven said angrily.

"Sorry hon, but I was worried and and hows the baby?" Musa asked while shouting.

Riven and I looked at our foot.

"Hows the baby Riven?" She shouted.

"Its dead" Riven answered sadly.

"What?" Musa and Bloom said sadly while crying.

"It's all my fault" Musa said quietly while crying.

"No its not Musa its also my fault, I should have stopped you" Bloom said while crying also.

Musa started to cry harder.

"Musa stop crying its not good for your body" Riven said.

Musa slowly stopped crying.

"You too Bloom" I said.

She didn't answer.

I snapped "Bloom stopped this".

"Don't you dare shout at me Sky, you said you didn't do it with Lady, you lied to me" Bloom said starting to cry harder.

Then Musa and Bloom sparkled, and then turned into their Believix.

Then Bloom stormed out and I followed her.

Normal P.O.V

Bloom got Spring and dragged her to her oom.

"Honey please pack your things" Bloom said sweetly to Spring.

"But mom why?" Spring asked Bloom.

Then Sky went in.

"Bloom please lets talk" Sky pleaded.

"Come here Spring your mom and dad are going to have a talk" Stella said sweetly to Spring said while popping in the room.

Then Stella and Spring went out.

Bloom left the room and went to her room and Sky's and Sky followed her.

When Sky arrived Bloom was packing her things.

"Bloom please talk to me" Sky said.

"What am I suppose to say Sky" she answered while crying.

"Bloom you know I love you and not Lady" Sky said.

"I know that, but why did you lie to me" she said while standing up and facing Sky.

"You would have done the same thing" He said.

"No wouldn't have, because if I were you you should have known we love each other" Bloom said.

"I'm sorry" Sky said sadly.

"I forgive you, but promise me you'll never lie to us ever again" Bloom said while hugging Sky.

"Thanks" Sky said while hugging back.

"I love you" Bloom said with quick kiss ent to Sky.

"I love you too" Sky said as he did too.

"Aww...thats so sweet" The specialists and the winx said.

Sky and Bloom blushed, then everyone laughed.

Then Spring came in then hugged her parents soon everyone else did.


	15. Suprise!

"Guys can't breath" Bloom said.

Then everyone laughed while backing away.

"Your majesties there's a visitor down stairs" A servant said.

"Did anyone expect anyone?" Layla asked everyone.

Then everybody shock their heads.

"Then lets go find out who it is" Musa said while she went out.

Then the others followed her.

"Hello your majesties forgive me if I had disturbed you" the man said while bowing and kneeling.

"Oh its alright, but who are you?" Nabu said.

"I'm Michel your majesties, brother of Lady" Michel said ashamed.

Every husband of the winx went in front of their wives except Nabu.

"Michel my old friend long time no see" Nabu said while shaking Michel's hand.

"I have missed you too my friend, but that's not why I'm am here" Michel said sadly.

"Why are you here?" Layla asked.

"Recently my brother and sister wanted to recruit me for their coven" Michel said sadly.

"Oohh good thing you didn't join" Layla said.

"Yes, but with this Lady and Baltor wants to kill me because of my refusal" Michel said.

"That's cruel" Flora said while making Helia get out of her face.

"And if it is ok with you guys to let me stay here" Michel said.

"Oh it would be very fine" Layla said.

Every husband tightened their grip except Nabu.

"Yeah it very fine right Sky" Bloom said making Sky get out of her face.

"No" Sky answered.

"Sky" Bloom said.

"Ok he can stay, but I got my eye on you" Sky said as he stormed out.

"Honey can you do me a favour, and go to your father and talk to him?" Bloom asked Spring sweetly.

"Why me? You're the wife" Spring teased.

"You'll get a big yummy steak later" Bloom said.

Then Spring suddenly ran to the direction of Sky.

"Spring just me I'm a better talker" Brandon said as he ran to her direction.

"No I am" Riven as he did too.

"No I am" Helia said as he did too.

"Just a minute ago they were protective husbands, and now they just left us with a word" Musa said.

Everyone laughed.

"Come on I'll show you to your room " Nabu said as he led Michel to his room.

"Should we trust him?" Timmy asked when Michel and Nabu left.

"If Nabu trusts him I do" Layla said.

"That's so romantic" Amore said when she entered the room.

"Amore" Stella said as she hugged her Pixie.

"Chatta" Flora said as she hugged he pixie.

"Tune" Musa said as she hugged her pixie.

"Piff" Layla said as she hugged her pixie.

"Luckette" Bloom said as she hugged her pixie.

"Why are you guys here?" Stella asked.

"Because I called them" Techna said.

"Why?" Musa asked.

"Because someone needs to watch over our children while were gone" Techna said.

"Oh I can't wait to teach little Rose how to gossip" Chatta squealed.

"And Melody and especially Rhythm some etiquettes" Tune said as she drank from her tiny cup.

"Oh I can't wait to play with Spring" Luckette said.

"And I will teach Brady and George some things" Digit said.

"Oh and I'm going to help Aaron with his love life" Amore said.

"Oh no your not he's too young" Stella said.

"But I can't help it he is really in love" Amore reasoned.

"Then help it" Stella said.

"Any way I missed you guys!" Bloom squealed as she and the others hugged their pixies.


	16. The Final Battle part 1

"Are you sure you guys will be ok?" Luckette asked worriedly.

"Luckette we defeated Baltor many times, one more time will be easy peasy" Bloom assured.

At Lady's and Baltor's cave...

"Mom we have visitors" Georgia said as she jumped off her rock.

"Good eye honey" Lady said as she jumped off her rock.

"Rule one from mothering is not letting your daughter jump off a rock" Stella lectured.

"Oh did wild Stella become a strict mom" Baltor teased as he jumped off a higher rock.

"Hey at least my mom's the best" Bella said as she appeared.

"Bella why are you here?" Stella asked worriedly.

"Oh shot" Bella said.

"Bella" Brandon said angrily.

"What Aaron is here too" Bella said as she pulled Aaron.

"Who else is here" Flora asked.

"The entire children group" Spring said shyly.

All the other children went out from hiding.

"Oh is this my little step sister" Georgia said as she pushed Spring.

"I'm the only daughter" Spring said as she stood up and pushed Georgia.

"No I'm another one loser" Georgia said as she pushed Spring.

"Idiot" Spring said as she pushed Georgia.

"Ahh...Sibling rivalry" Baltor said as he got Georgia.

"Leave" Lady said.

"This is not your territory" Layla said.

"Just leave and we'll spare you" Lady said.

"I wanna see you try" Musa said.

Chimera, Star, Gail, Queen, Opera appeared.

The WINX and The Specialists gasped.

"Hi ex-boyfriends" Chimera, Star, Gail, Queen, and Opera said at the same time.

"Oh it's on" The WINX said tackling their husbands' ex-boyfriends.

Stella tackled Chimera.

Musa tackled Star.

Flora tackled Gail.

Techna tackled Queen.

Layla tackled Opera.

Bloom tackled Lady.

Spring tackled Georgia.

The Specialists tackled Baltor.

With Bloom and Lady...

"You never deserved him" Bloom said as she attacked.

"Oh you think you do" Lady said as she attacked.

"Well, he raised a child with me not you" Bloom said as she attacked.

"Don't you ever think he loves you because your a princess" Lady said as she attacked.

"He loves me for who I am" Bloom said as she attacked.

"He also said that to me, but he left me" Lady said as she attacked.

"For me" Bloom said as she attacked.

Lady growled as she attacked.

Bloom gave a really big attack that made Lady fall down and become unconscious.

Now more at my next updates...


	17. note

Hey guys I just wanna let you know that if you wanna know how the WINX KX (Winx Kidx) looks like they're in my profile in my facebook account :Winxcouples Sparks

-Stay cool Winxcouples288


	18. The Final Battle Part 2

Bloom brought Lady to where the others were.

The boys and the girls defeated their enemy.

Even the children did.

Georgia was still struggling from the rope on her hands.

"Let me out of this twerp" Georgia shouted to Spring.

"You have no right to talk to Spring that way, she's older than you" Bella teased.

"Well, not anymore" Georgia said ass she untied her self and threw a green sparkling ball at Spring.

Spring was unconscious on the ground.

Sky and Bloom ran to her while the others tied Georgia again.

"Spring, Spring honey you alright?" Bloom asked as she picked her up when she gain consciousness.

"What's wrong with her?" Sky asked concerned.

"I don't know, but I'm scanning" Techna said as she scanned her.

Techna gasped when she saw the results.

"So what happened?" Bloom asked.

"Well...she became younger by one year" Techna said.

Bloom and Sky sighed relived while Spring shouted "What?"

Lady and Baltor suddenly got the kids and untied everyone who was tied and transported them to their secret hideout.

"Bella, Aaron!" Stella shouted.

"Rose, Alex!" Flora shouted as she cried and Helia comforted her.

"Melody, Rhythm!" Musa cried and Riven comforted her.

"Tina, Brady, George!" Techna shouted as she cried with Timmy.

"Molly, Polly" Layla cried as Nabu hugged her.

The WINX started to glow and they became mermaids again.

Then the pixies appeared with Micheal.

"What happened?" The pixies asked.

"They...they took the kids" Flora cried.

Then Georgia appeared and got weak Spring and transported back to Baltor's and Lady's cave.

"Spring" Bloom shouted.

"Ok that's it!Digit track where Lady's cave is, WINX pull yourself together and go kick those fucking bad guy's asses!" Luckette ordered.

"Whow Luckette I never l knew you could do that" Bloom said.

"Well now you know, so get your butts off the ground and see where their hideout is" Luckette ordered pointing at Digit's device.

"Ok, ok" Stella said even at a time like this she still like herself.

"They're under water in a barrier" Digit said.

Then the girls went...

But it they're powers didn't work well, but they reached their enemies' hideout.

When they arrived Queen was changing Tina's hair color.

"Oh no...not orange...anything...but orange" Tina said.

"Calm down sis...you can change it anyway" Brady said.

"Nope...it will stay that way forever cause it's black magic" George said.

"No one asked your explanation George" Brady said embarrassed.

"George, Brady stop fighting will ya? Techna said.

"Mom" The kids said.

"Mom...look what she did to my hair" Tina cried.

"Oh you're going to get it" as Techna tackled Queen.

And the Battle began again.

The girls and their enemies were having fight.

But the girls' powers were not working well.

The girls' enemies defeated them and went to their daughters and then was about to kill them when the WINX glowed.

The WINX were at their Sirenix!

They defeated their enemies were defeated and were sent to the omega dimension.

Well, for Georgia she lived and was punished by her uncle Miguel.

The girls' and the boy's and also their children went home and prepared for the party...

**Hope you guys love it...**

**This story is about to end but hey don't be sad **

**I will make a sequel**

**WINX KX(WINX KIDX)**


	19. WINX KX CHARCTERISTICS GIRLS

HEY GUYS I KNOW YOU LOVE THIS STORY AS I SAID I'LL MAKE A SEQUEL...

So I just wanted you to know the children's characteristics

Spring

Hair Color: Orange

Eye color: Light Blue

Fav color: Pink and Light blue

Best friends: WINX KX GIRLS

Friends: WINX KX BOYS

Power: The dragon's fire(Like Bloom's but more powerful)

Bella

Hair Color: Brunette

Eye color: Gold

Fav Color: Purple

Best Friends: WINX KX GIRLS

Friends: WINX KX BOYS

Power: The sun and moon powers

Rose

Hair Color: Dark blue

Eye color: light brown

Fav color: White

Best Friends: WINX KX girls

Friends: WINX KX BOYS

Power: Nature(but more powerful than Flora)

Melody

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Fav color: red

Best friends: WINX KX girls

Friends: WINX KX boys

Powers: Music but more powerful than Musa

Tina

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Purple

Fav color: Green

Best Friends: WINX KX girls

Friends: WINX KX BOYS

Powers: Technology but more powerful than Techna

Molly and Polly

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: brown

Fav color: Yellow

Best friends: WINX KX girls

Friends: WINX KX boys

Power; Morphix

**Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys thent for last chappie was meant for foreverflora.**

**Happie Birthday Baby Flo!**


	20. Party at Linphea

At the party at Linphea...

Bloom and the girls were talking and laughing.

Sky and the boys were talking and fake punching each other for teasing each other.

Aaron, Rhythm, Brady, George, and Alex were hanging out.

Bella, Melody, Spring, Tina, Molly, and Polly were also hanging out.

But where's Rose?

"Hey guys have you seen Rose?" Melody asked.

"I thought you were holding her Bella" Spring said.

"I was, I think she escaped" Bella said.

"So what's up girls?" Aaron asked as he's group went to the girl's group.

"Were looking for Rose" Tina said.

"Wha-what? My lil sis is missing" Alex said kindda panicky.

"I thought you were holding her" Brady said pointing at Bella.

"She escaped" Bella said.

"Nice going sis" Aaron said.

"We found her" Molly and Polly said in unison.

Rose was at the center of the dance floor just dancing and looking cute.

"Rose" Melody called out while the others were laughing at Rose cause she's so cute in her white dress with yellow laces.

Then she turned around causing her to bumped someone then she made him spill his drink all over he's date's dress.

The WINX KX ran to her while she was saying to the man and lady cute sorrys.

"You stupid little child look what you made me do?" the man scolded her.

Rose cried.

The WINX KX comforted her while the woman who's dress got spilled by juice glared angrily at her date, then she walked away.

The man was enraged then he shouted "It's all your fault you stupid children".

Then Melody snapped "How...how dare you...you have no idea who your scolding at"

"I think I know perfectly, I'm talking to some poor, desperate, and disrespectful children" He said proudly.

Rose cried louder at this that made everyone look and Helia and Flora and the others ran to the children.

"Honey what's wrong?" Flora asked.

Rose pointed at the man and started to cry louder.

"Mommy he called me stupid" Rose said.

"You called my daughter stupid" Helia said angrily to the man.

"Your highnesses I didn't know this was your daughter and..." The man said but was cut off by:

"And if she wasn't you'll still scold at her" Flora said calming her rage.

"Umm..." the man said but was cut off by:

"He also called us some poor, desperate, and disrespectful children" Spring said since she was one year younger now she became more childish than before.

"You called my kids poor, desperate, and disrespectful children" Riven said angrily about to punch the man but Musa pulled him back.

"You are band from this party" Nabu said.

The man walked away, but Rose was still crying.

"Sweetie the bad man is gone now" Flora said.

But she still cried.

"How about this I give you a piggy back ride, and eat a fruit salad with you, if you stop crying" Helia dealed.

Rose stopped crying and was climbing her dad but she was too small to and she was in dress so it was hard.

Helia laughed at this and helped her up and gave her a piggy back ride.

_**Well that's the ending don't worry i'll make a sequel **_


End file.
